


Unnie, please?

by sanayeonspuppy



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Fluff, Smut, Squirting, Strap-On, Unnie Kink, brat!sana, dom!nayeon, sanayeon are chaotic but they love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanayeonspuppy/pseuds/sanayeonspuppy
Summary: Sana needs to be put in her place.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137





	Unnie, please?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing, so let me know what you think of it. Sanayeon are one of my favourite dynamics so...here we are sinning. 
> 
> Follow me if you’d like on my new twitter @sanayeonspuppy :3

It always starts like this—with Sana being an intolerable brat. The Japanese girl has always been an affectionate one, never hesitating to show her affection for others through her actions. Lately however, she’s been especially needy with Nayeon. Between her degree and her new part time job, Nayeon has been extremely busy. And Sana? Well, she just misses her girlfriend.

An opportunity arises for Sana to have some fun. Nayeon’s been way too tired to do anything recently, but with the upcoming holidays, she’d been granted a week off. At Dahyun’s request, the girls settled on a night out to blow off some steam. They’ve never been able to say no to the younger girl anyway.

They’re out with their friends at a karaoke bar, drinks flowing and hearts full. Jihyo and Mina are having their turn at singing, Momo and Jeongyeon dancing along and the youngest three girls almost passed out on the couch.

Sana’s taken her rightful spot on Nayeon’s lap, arms looped around her neck and mouth pressed against her neck. “Baby...pay attention to me.”, and Nayeon can feel her pouting against her neck. Sana’s hair tickles at her collarbone as she shifts in her lap. “Hmm? You’re already sitting on me princess, what more could you possibly want me to do?” Nayeon replies, chuckling a little. Nayeon’s hands are on her waist, pulling her impossibly close and rubbing her thumb over the exposed skin. Still, she’s distracted by the ruckus caused by their friends, eyes fixated on her best friend who’s taken to the stage with Jihyo and Mina. In her drunken enthusiasm, she takes a tumble and ungracefully lands in a heap on the floor with Mina under her. 

Sana’s getting impatient, not to say extremely horny. She’d purposely worn her shortest skirt today and seated herself on her girlfriend, rubbing up on her the whole night. Yet for some reason, Nayeon doesn’t seem to be affected by any of her decisions. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Sana moves one of Nayeon’s hands to her thigh, right where the hem of her skirt lies. She’s missed those hands so much, what with her oral fixation and Nayeon’s long slender fingers. The thought itself makes heat pool in between her thighs and Sana slowly traces a line of kisses along her girlfriend’s throat. “Can’t you take a hint?” she murmurs, hands moving to scratch at Nayeon’s scalp. 

She feels Nayeon stiffen, and then relax all together. They’ve been together long enough for Nayeon to know that her girlfriend isn’t going to stop until what she gets what she wants. It has been a while, Nayeon thinks, and she’s missed her babygirl. “Princess, we’re in public, control yourself.” Nayeon’s voice is low and stern, like her brain finally caught up with the situation and she’s given into her desires. Sana whines, hips bucking slightly trying to get some friction, and she continues her assault on Nayeon’s neck, sucking lightly below her ear. “Unnie, please? I missed you so much.” she rasps. “Want you to touch me. Don’t you want me too, unnie?” 

Nayeon’s grip on her hardens, nails digging into the supple flesh. Sana grins, she’s finally gotten her attention. Her right hand is now caressing Sana’s mid drift as the other plays with the hem of her skirt. She supposes it’s her fault for not paying enough attention to her already needy girlfriend, and as tempting as it is to fuck her into oblivion right on the spot, she knows they can’t leave so soon. It wouldn’t be right, and so Nayeon settles for a light hit on Sana’s thigh. It jolts the younger girl, who presses her breasts into her and whimpers more. “You’re insatiably needy, you know that? Watch yourself babygirl. I don’t need you acting up around our friends.”

And normally, Sana would listen to her, because as much of a brat as she is, some part of her wants to please the older girl. Not tonight though, Sana feels too neglected and can’t resist riling Nayeon up, not when she knows she’ll be punished later. Right now, all she wants is for Nayeon to rough her up and call her a pretty slut.

Sana wraps a hand around Nayeon’s wrist, leading it up her skirt. “No unnie.” she whispers into Nayeon’s ear, “Wanna be fucked now, I don’t care who sees”. Sana’s chin is gripped and their eyes meet: Nayeon’s eyes are hazy yet sharp, her lips pressed together, and Sana can see her chest rising and falling. It’s almost like she’s weighing her options now, and Sana can feel her tipping, she just needs to push a little more.

The moment is broken when Momo yells out for them to get a room, and the couple are snapped out of their bubble. “Stop being so horny you two it’s disgusting, we have children here” Jihyo chimes in, pointing at Chaeyoung and Tzuyu who look admittedly scandalised at their unnies public display. 

“Alright Hyo, I’m sorry!” Sana puts her hands in the air, “It’s not my fault Nayeon unnie doesn’t know how to take care of me.” 

Sana’s nonchalant, arms crossed and tone light, but she knows she’s absolutely screwed. It’s quiet for a bit, with everyone’s eyes on them. It’s plain to see that Sana’s teasing had gotten a rise out of her girlfriend. Never being one to back down, Nayeon laughs coldly, pushing Sana off her lap and getting up. “Right, thanks for tonight guys, but we’ll be going now.” Nayeon’s grip on her hand is harsh, stringing Sana along as she makes her way out of the room. She makes it all the way to the car without a sound, hands finding the driver’s wheel and speeding off. 

Sana is both incredibly intimidated and turned on. Her girlfriend’s jaw is clenched, eyes never drifting from the road as she steers into their home. Nayeon’s always been vocal, but now, with how eerily quiet she’s being, Sana wonders for a moment if she’s pushed too far. Her hand moves automatically, reaching out to touch Nayeon but it’s slapped away immediately. “I told you to fucking watch yourself but you decided to be a brat. You just had to say that in front of everyone did you?” Nayeon hisses. 

They’ve reached the house and Nayeon is by her side in an instant, pulling her out of her seat and pressing her against the door. It could be the cold, or it could be the fact that Sana’s finally getting what she wanted, but she shivers involuntarily. “I’m sorry unnie, I didn’t mean to I just-“. She’s cut off again with a hand around her neck, Nayeon’s eyes fixated on her pretty lips. She wants so badly to kiss her but she knows Nayeon won’t reward her for being such a bad girl earlier. “You didn’t mean to what? Be such a slut? You wanted me to fuck you so badly didn’t you princess? It’s pathetic how out of control you get when you’re horny for me.” and Nayeon is kissing along her jaw, hands pinning Sana to the car. She squirms against Nayeon, wanting to hold her, but the older girl is much stronger. “Dumb baby, you don’t get to touch me unless I let you” she growls, hands moving to grope roughly at Sana’s chest. The Japanese girl moans at that, and Nayeon takes it as a cue for them to go inside. 

Carrying the girl, Sana tucks her face into the crook of Nayeon’s neck, apologising profusely and begging for forgiveness. “Shut up pretty girl, I’m going to ruin you for that stunt you pulled back there. So desperate for unnie’s attention right? Well now you’ve got it and you better take it.” 

Throwing Sana down on the mattress, Nayeon quickly discards her jacket, ordering Sana to get undressed. She’d purposely kept on her clothes, knowing Sana absolutely hates not being able to touch her. “Hands and knees brat. And remember, you don’t get to touch.” Nayeon seethes. Sana does as she’s told, scrambling out of her skimpy clothes and presenting herself at the edge of the bed. Nayeon walks to her, slipping her belt off and grasping it tightly. Gripping Sana’s face, her eyes soften ever so slightly. “Ready for your punishment, pretty girl?”. Sana nods readily, she doesn’t need to say anything—it’s always been sweet and reassuring to know that as harsh as Nayeon can get, she always makes sure that Sana is comfortable.

Nayeon crudely ties Sana’s hands together with the belt, and the Japanese girl lets out a pitiful whine at that “Unnie, untie it please, let me touch you, I’m sorry baby I’ll never do that again.” She’s babbling, and Nayeon’s eyes grow darker some how. The first hit lands on Sana’s ass, and the girl moans obscenely, before falling silent immediately after. “You don’t get to make demands slut, and don’t act like this isn’t turning you on. Look at that pretty pussy, you’re so wet baby I can see you dripping down those thighs.” Nayeon smooths a hand over Sana’s hair, adjusting them so that Sana’s draped cutely across her lap. Sana’s hands struggle against the belt, stuck behind her back. Sana groans, moaning and grinding into nothing as Nayeon delivers more hits in quick succession, whispering dirty things into her ears. “Tell me, what are you Sana?” Nayeon rasps.

“Mmm I’m unnie’s painslut!” Sana yelps, as her girlfriend smacks her ass again. Nayeon’s hand caresses the reddening skin, digging into the soft skin and cheekily dipping lower into Sana’s heat. “Should I spank your pussy too baby? You’re making such a mess all over me.” 

“Yes! Mmm god unnie want it to hurt so good, need your touch!” Sana rambles, shaking her ass for good measure and looking back at Nayeon with tear filled eyes. They’ve only just started, but Sana really is so so needy today, and Nayeon knows she’s begging to be overstimulated. 

“Turn over then sweetheart, show me where you want unnie to spank you. Maybe if you’re good and take it all, I’ll consider letting you cum.” Sana turns impatiently, spreading her legs and showing her glistening core. Nayeon thinks she’s prettiest like this, all spread out and desperate for her only, mewling softly and begging for her touch. “Baby, I’m so wet for you..” Sana chokes out, hips canting up to invite Nayeon to touch. She does of course, fingers brushing to trace her lips, dipping ever so slightly into the heat. Eyes locked, Sana lets out another sob, parting her lips. “Fuck, you look so gorgeous like that Sana” Nayeon groans, the sight of her sexy girlfriend wrapping her mouth around her digits. Sana bobs her head around Nayeon’s finger, sticking her tongue out to give kitten licks. 

Pulling her fingers away, Nayeon decides to play with her girlfriend’s breasts, kneading and rolling her nipples into stiff peaks. The whines and moans coming out of Sana’s hot mouth are getting louder and louder, when all of a sudden Nayeon starts landing harsh hits to her clit, mouth spilling filth. “Fuck! Oh my god unnie! Don’t stop I’m gonna cum!” Sana cries out, it hurt so good and the double stimulation makes her tip over the edge. She cums around nothing, thrashing in Nayeon’s lap, slick spilling everywhere. “Such a pretty slut, unnie’s gonna make you cum so much tonight hmm? Sexy little thing.” Nayeon remarks, cradling Sana and moving her to lie on the pillows. 

“Unnie..” Sana whines again, “Mmm unnie I need you.” Nayeon gives in, she’s been so deprived of Sana’s kisses, and she crawls up to the ruined girl, tongue slipping into her mouth and fingers running over her thighs. They kiss for a long time as Nayeon’s hands slowly wander. She touches Sana everywhere, pinching and groping, setting her body on fire. “Slutty baby, tell unnie how badly you need this.” Nayeon shifts lower, kissing down Sana’s toned stomach as she settles between her thighs. “I need your mouth so much unnie, please please please want you to fuck me dumb, need you in my pussy.” She moans in relief as Nayeon starts licking and sucking, hands looped around her legs to keep her still. “Good slut, you taste so amazing Sana.” Nayeon hums, and the vibration feels so good on Sana’s swollen clit. It doesn’t take long for Sana’s second orgasm to ripple through her, not when Nayeon’s sucking harshly on her clit, two fingers deep in her pussy. “Nayeonnie oh! I’m gonna cum, you’re gonna make me cum again...” Sana screams, back arching for the second time that night.

She barely catches her breath when Nayeon finishes helping her ride her orgasm, getting up from the bed to retrieve a strap. It’s one of the bigger ones they bought, and they’d be saving it for a special occasion. “Wanna fuck you into the mattress princess, can’t control myself, you’re being such a good plaything” Nayeon groans, arms bracketing Sana’s head. The younger girl nods eagerly, “Please, unnie, wanna touch.” she tries again. Nayeon obliges, turning her over to undo the belt and kissing her wrists. Sana’s hands are round her neck, holding her close as Nayeon rubs the head of the toy over her pink slit. “Hi...” Sana whispers, eyes glistening and peering up at Nayeon like the most precious thing she’s ever seen. Sana’s hands glide over her back, fumbling to help Nayeon remover her shirt and bra. “Hi sweetheart. You took your punishment so well, let unnie fuck this pussy real good now hmm?” Nayeon nudges her nose against her cheek, and Sana sighs contently, grinding against the huge strap. Nayeon pulls back to trace her lips with, dipping in and out of the heat as Sana whines. “Unnie, need you in me, I want your cock so bad.” 

“Yeah princess? You want unnie to destroy you with this big cock? You look so gorgeous when you’re fucked out, makes me wanna ruin you even more.” Sana gasps as Nayeon finally rams into her, hilting all the way. They groan as Nayeon begins rocking gently, letting Sana get used to the girth, and slowly her thrusts pick up. “You’re fucking me so good unnie, harder you’re gonna make me cum again” Sana screams, nails raking down Nayeon’s back. Nayeon’s grunting, picking up her pace and thrusting harder. The sounds echo throughout the room, Sana’s wet heat spilling even more cum on the sheets. It makes Nayeon delirious, how tight and wet her girlfriend is, and she starts rubbing right circles over her clit, kissing Sana deeply.

“Baby, tell me I’m yours. Please, please unnie say it.” Sana whines. Her body feels so hot against Nayeon’s, and she can feel Nayeon hitting her g-spot with every thrust. She’s tearing up again, tongue greedily slipping into Nayeon’s mouth. “Shh, pretty baby. Of course you’re mine. Unnie’s perfect princess, cum for me one more time baby.” 

Sana does at that, body tensing and moaning as her orgasm washes over her. Nayeon’s fingers are still on her clit, and she squirts, liquid gushing as Nayeon fucks into her. It doesn’t take Nayeon long to follow, hips slowing and hurrying her face in Sana’s neck. 

“Fuck...since when the hell did you squirt?” Nayeon starts, moving to lie down and pulling Sana into her embrace, hugging her close and giggling softly. “Mmm I didn’t think I could either. I guess you really riled me up tonight.” Sana chuckles, pressing a sweet kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek. “We need to get cleaned up, but before that-“ Nayeon peers at Sana, “Wanna tell me about how you’ve been feeling? I know you don’t just act out like that for nothing. I love you and I’m sorry I haven’t been paying enough attention to you princess.”

Sana feels her eyes starting to blur, “Nayeonnie, I love you too. And it’s okay. I know how tiring it is, and I know you’re doing it for our future. I missed you so much honey, thank you for tonight.” she whispers, pulling Nayeon in for a kiss.

They took a bath after that, full of soft touches and reassurance, before Nayeon got up to change the sheets. Sana stares at her girlfriend through the mirror, as Nayeon wraps her up with a fluffy towel, arms encircling her waist. She places a kiss on Sana’s temple, and they both feel like the luckiest girls in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> support my work at Ko-fi.com/sanayeonspuppy if you’d like to!!


End file.
